This new poinsettia cultivar, `664`, originated as a natural early flowering sport of poinsettia `268` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,275) in my greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. The new plant was grown under the same conditions as other cuttings taken from the parent `268`. It was selected from among several thousand successive tip cuttings taken from the mature parent `268` over a period of several months starting in early March. It was selected because of its early flowering, bright red, erect flower bracts and self branching characteristics; traits which distinguish it from other poinsettia cultivars, and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. Under the same cultural and environmental conditions, `664` had less leaves than `268,` perhaps indicating an earlier flower initiation date. Also, `664` was shorter and reached full maturity 10 days earlier than `268`. Otherwise, `664` had the same characteristics and cultural requirements as its parent, `268`. Poinsettia ` 664` offers certain economic advantages, in that it was in full flower for the early poinsettia market and no chemical growth retardant was needed to control plant height. After selection, `664` was vegetatively reproduced from stem cuttings for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif.
By subjecting clones of this plant to successive generations of vegetative propagation, it was demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of `664` held true from generation to generation. Clones were taken from tip cuttings of the mature plant and thereafter for at least 3-5 successive generations of the propagated cuttings without any observable changes. From all indications, the plant appeared genetically stable. Additionally, there was no indication of an effect due to chemical treatment or viral infection.